Who is she?
by ilovethehost
Summary: What if a girl suddenly appears and slowly change Seiyas' love for Usagi? Who is that girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, and I'****m so sorry if the story is weird, or if I make some mistakes with my english, I'm not english, and it's kind of hard to suddenly write a whole story in english XD An umm yes, I know I deleted the story, but I felt like some things in my story went to fast, and wrong, so I decided to write it a little bit different. **

**Thank you so much YouAndMe4ever for your advices! **

**Please read and review everybody!**

**___________________________________________****___________________________**

**Chapter one: ****Picnic time!**

Usagi looked at her watch. "Wow. I can't believe I'm actually in time for school!" Usagi said while she ate a dumpling

*school bell rings*

She dropped her dumpling and glared with an empty look in front of her with her mouth wide open "N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She said and started to run, but a voice stopped her;

"Yo, Odango, late for school?"

She stopped running, and turned around. "Seiya… What do you want?" She muttered.

"I know you've been waiting for me!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" she said, turned back, and started to eat her last dumpling.

*ding dong…*

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Usagi said and disappeared. Usagi ran as fast as she could, she was already close to school, and the bell rang once more, and she ran even faster, but then she suddenly tripped on a rock, lost her balance, and fell down to the ground and hit her nose

"MY NOSE" Usagi shouted and started to cry.

She stood up, still with a few tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She didn't run anymore, because she was afraid from tripping again, so she just slowly walked in to the building, and in to her classroom.

"Tsukino-san, you are late!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Just don't make it happen again, okay?"

"Yes, sensei" She said and sat down on in front of Seiya. _How the heck did he came here before me?'_she thought and gave him a glare. He just smirked at her.

After a horrible day in school, including Seiya and failed math-tests, Usagi was really pissed off, so she was about going straight home. It really was a beautiful day, though. The sun was shining, it was boiling hot, and there were no clouds. A perfect day for picnic! Usagi turned back and went to her best friends' house, Minako, instead. It was picnic time…

"Mi-na-ko-chan" Usagi shouted

"I'm coming!" She said and opened the front door "Oh, Usagi-chan!"

"Are you coming with me? It's a beautiful day, perfect for picnic!"

"Count me in!"

As usual, Minako talked a lot of boys, the Three Lights and Yaten. Usagi and Minako had a really great time together. Until…

"Hey, Usagi…" Minako began with her smile fading "It's raining"

Usagi looked up at the sky, and she got a raindrop in her eye "Ouch, my eye!" She cried "You're right, we better go home"

They walked together sharing an umbrella and talked. At first, when they went to the park, Minako just laughed at Usagi for bringing an umbrella, because it was a beautiful weather, but now it was a great help. Usagi ran away from Minako with the umbrella. "Loser" Usagi shouted and laughed. Minako ran after Usagi and yelled at her to stop. "I won't share it with you!" Usagi said, and they both laughed. Suddenly Usagi bumped into somebody, dropped the umbrella and fell backwards. Minako cached the flying umbrella in the air and started to laugh, but her smile faded away when she saw Usagi falling down

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" A man asked

Usagi stood up "Yes I'm okay… Thank you" She began "Seiya?!"

"Odango, what are you doing here? You'll catch a cold"

"I was just about asking you the same question." She muttered "I was actually protected by my umbrella, and I would still be if you wouldn't bump into me, hmpf!" she said

"We all know that you secretly love to bump into me" He said and smirked, Usagi just gave him a death glare, and was about saying something rude, but Minako was faster.

"Uhm… guys? I'm here too" Minako said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that!" Usagi said and scratched the back of her head.

"What was that suppose to mean?!" Minako said and played hurt

Usagi ran towards Minako and stole her umbrella back, but it was too late, she was already totally wet and the rain just stopped.

"Pathetic!"

"Seiya, what are you doing?" Yaten suddenlysaid behind them, with that bored tone, as usual.

"Nothing" He said "I'm going now, see you later Odango!" Seiya said and walked away.

Minako smiled evilly "Usagi-chan, let's follow them" she whispered into Usagis ear

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Never!" Usagi said

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes you will!"

"No I will not!"

"Yes you will!"

"No"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO, WHAT?! Minako chan! I won't come!"

"Then I have no choice!" Minako sighed, and took Usagis arm and pulled Usagi to the park. "No, Minako-chan!" But it was already too late; Minako is stronger than Usagi thought. They saw a huge crowd at the park with a lot of screaming girls, and three idols.

The Three Lights was about having a little concert in the park, and it was already a huge crowd even hours before the concert was about starting, screaming girls and clicking cameras.

"Can you let us pass?!" Yaten said annoyed, but the girls were still around them screaming and jumping, and it was impossible to pass. Seiya somehow got out from the crowd and lied down on a bench. It was impossible to pass those girls! Minako and Usagi walked on a path, and talked a little

"Yo, Odango!" He said

"You never stop calling me that don't you?" She muttered

"No" He smirked.

Seiya turned around and heard a lot of screaming girls running towards him "D-Damn…" He said and took Minakos and Usagis hand and ran in to the little "forest" in the park.

"What are you doing?!" Usagi screamed

"I was just hiding from the stupid fangirls!"

"And why did you need us to do that?!" Usagi shouted

"I just wasn't thinking before acting!"

"And you want me to believe that?! Lucky that Minako-chan is with me!"

"What do you mean by that, Odango?!" Seiya said and blushed

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING?" Minako shouted, very, very loud…

So loud, that the whole city was shaking (Eh… Um… kind of…) and something was about falling down from a tree.

The two of them stood wide-mouthed and looked at each other, but then they heard noises again, and looked up at the tree

"W-W-W-What can t-t-that be?" Usagi said and hided behind Minako

"I t-t-t-think… that it is... a GHOST!" Minako said and scared Usagi with a very weird jump

"What was that for, Minako-chan?!" Usagi said and ran over to Seiya and hided behind him instead

"You missed me that much, Odango?"

Usagi walked away from Seiya and stood alone "hmpf! You both are so mean!" She said.  
but then they heard noises again… And now something really fell down… it was… it was…

It was…

…

A girl?!  
**______________________________________________________________________**

**I'm sorry for making the first chapter short, ****but I just wanted to get it posted already. The second one is so much longer, just wait and see! And again I'm so sorry for deleting the story ehehe XD I didn't like it.**

**So uhm… what did you think about it? **

**Please**** review! I would be really happy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues!  
Wow, a long time since the last update!**

**I still do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy! ^___^**

* * *

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes fell down from the sky (a tree actually, but this sounds way better!)  
Usagi saw the girl and just looked at her, but then she came back to reality.

"Seiya! Go get some help!" She said.

Usagi ran towards the girl ad helped her up. "That tree was really high, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"I just feel a little dizzy…I'm okay." The girl responded. "Thank you."

Usagi, Minako and the girl went to the park and sat down on a bench.

"Hey, you want some ice-cream? I can go!" Minako said.

"Of course! Hurry up Minako-chan!" Usagi said

Usagi and the girl sat in silence and looked at the clouds, and then Usagi turned around to face the girl, but she seemed to be somewhere far away in her thoughts. Usagi also saw the girl holding her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you really okay?" She asked

The girl came back to reality and took her hand away. "Uh… Sure…" She answered and smiled

"No, let me see." Usagi said. "You're not okay!" She said and forced her to the hospital, and she totally forgot Minako.

"Hey girls! I'm back with the…" Minako began and saw the two girls gone. "Ice-cream…"

* * *

In the hospital Usagi and the girl was, while waiting for the doctor, sitting in a chair. It was silence between them for a while.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Usagi asked.

"My name is Luchia and I am 15 years old" Luchia said and smiled "And you?"

"I am Usagi and I am 16 years old, and oh, you can call me Usagi-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully.

Luchia laughed "Okay, Usagi-chan." Then she saw a women standing in front of her.

"Are you Luchia?" She said and smiled.

"Oh… yes" She said.

"Please come with me" The doctor said and took her hand.

"Wait..." Luchia began. "Can I take my friend, Usagi-chan with me?" She asked.

The doctor smiled "Of course."

The three of them walked in to a room and the doctor looked at her hand.

"This is not good… I think we need to take an x-ray on your arm." She said. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. What happened to you?"

Luchia was in a little pinch now. How could she tell someone that she fell down from a tree? That sounds rather stupid thing to do for a 15-years old girl. Luchia opened her mouth, but Usagi was, unfortunately, faster.

"Oh, you know…" Usagi laughed nervously and scratched her head "We played… And then she, she suddenly tripped on a, um, rock! And she fell down the stairs, and she hit her arm!" Usagi said. Luchia chuckled silently, but she couldn't hold her laughter any longer.

The doctor told Luchia to visit the hospital the next day again.

Luchia and Usagi went out of the hospital and laughed together, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Why do I feel… Like we forgot someone?" Usagi suddenly said. Luchia looked at her watch and gasped.

"Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry, I need to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" She said and waved, but stopped and turned around again. "And thank you for the… um… help!" She waved again and ran away.

Luchia walked down the street thinking about something, she was totally gone from reality. But then she suddenly bumped into somebody. "KYA!" and fell backwards down to the ground.

"Ouch…" She said.

"Sorry, are you okay?" A man asked. And then Luchia stood up, and he saw the girl's face. "Hey it's you…" He suddenly said.

"Do I know you?" Luchia asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you don't remember."

"No, I don't." She laughed nervously "So… what's your name?"

"Y-You don't know who I am?" He said and pointed surprised at himself.

Luchia inspected him for a long while from top to toe. "Hm… Uhm… No!" She said and scratched the back of her head.

He laughed at the girl and started to walk away.

"What's s o funny?!" She said annoyed.

Then he stopped beside her and whispered something in her ear. "Take this, Blondie." He gave her a letter "Open it at home." He said and then started to walk again.

"What the heck…" She whispered and then realized what he called her for. "HEY YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Luchia yelled after the mysterious man with dark hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. But he just ignored her and laughed. Luchia suddenly realized that all of the girls on the street stopped walking and looked at her just like they wanted to kill her. Suddenly a girl stood in front of Luchia. "Don't talk to Seiya once again… You blonde bitch."

What? She didn't understand what she did wrong, why did she call her like that? Who _is_ that man? Luchia felt furious, not like she wanted to talk to that jerk again, but she just couldn't stand that girl! Luchia just threw back something at the rude girl "And what if I will?!" She said harshly. But maybe she shouldn't… The girl took one step closer and smiled evilly. "Then…" The girl began. "This will happen" She said and gave Luchia a huge slap, which made her fell to the ground. She landed on her hurting arm. Luchia widened her eyes in pain. This girl really was strong…  
"Do you understand me, blonde bitch?" The girl said and walked away with two other girls as her bodyguards.

Luchia stood up, with tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to waste her tears for a stupid girl like her, so she just ran away. And then she met Seiya again…

"So we meet again, Blondie?" He said with a smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU JERK!" She said, trying to hide her pain and her tears.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said still with a smirk.

"I'm serious!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said. "I need to go now, my fans are waiting for me" He said with a smirk. "See you later, Blondie" He walked away, and disappeared around the corner.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THA-" She began, but turned around and saw three girls… three familiar girls.

"I told you not to talk to him again! I'm not joking! I'll kill you, blonde bitch!" The furious girl said and ran towards Luchia and started to beat and kick her. After a few minutes a weak Luchia fell down on her knees. Luchia usually was rather strong, but with a fractured arm, it's not that easy to hit back, and with two other girls standing around her, laughing and making her unable to run away.

_I didn't know I was this weak… being beaten by a girl like her… and I'm too weak for fighting back._

"You understand now? I'm not kidding! If you talk to him again I'll kill you, blond bitch!" The girl said and she and her "bodyguards" walked away.

But when they walked away, Luchia heard one of the two "bodyguards" say something "Good work, Sonoko-sama!" She said and giggled evilly.

"Sonoko…Sama?" Luchia whispered. She glanced up at the sky; she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. They streamed down her face and she was unable to stand up. She gazed up at the sky again, it was a light breeze which made her middle-long blond hair blow. She made a miserable smile to the stars.

"I'm not weak." She whispered "I'll prove it."

* * *

**So this story got continued after all! So what do you think?  
Remember: I love reviews! ^__^**

**See you soon!**


End file.
